1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for powering mechanically driven accessory components in automotive vehicles.
2. Discussion
Hybrid technologies may be grouped into “full hybrid” and “micro-hybrid technologies.” Full hybrid technologies may contain electric machines capable of independently delivering torque to the wheels and providing propulsion to the vehicle independent of the internal combustion engine. Micro-hybrid technologies may contain Integrated Starter Generator (ISG) machines that are not capable of propelling the vehicle but are capable of supporting a rapid start of the engine as well as on/off operation of the engine while the vehicle is stationary.
In conventional ISG based micro-hybrids, the ISG may be placed in series with the internal combustion engine and transmission system. The ISG takes the place of the traditional engine starter as well as the traditional alternator/generator that generates electric power for accessories and battery storage. The ISG may allow the engine to go from zero rpm to several hundred rpm in a fraction of a second, thus providing seamless start-stop capability to the driver in addition to fuel economy and reduced tailpipe emissions benefits.